


TWDG | oneshots

by LouisHasADirtyWeave



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisHasADirtyWeave/pseuds/LouisHasADirtyWeave
Summary: Hi! I take requests and I’ll try to upload whenever I have the time.





	TWDG | oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory, if you dislike one of the ships feel free to skip through to another chapter.

"Who’s ready for a round of truth or dare?"

Louis asked excitedly, ignoring the collective groans as he pulled a deck of cards from his back pocket. Across from him, Clementine got comfortable, she was one of the few kids who wouldn't routinely intervene.

"Really,  _ another _ ?"

Aasim asked, tucking his 'history book' into the crook of his arm idly as Louis shuffled the worn deck. Brody sighed and mumbled incoherently to Marlon, making the blonde roll his eyes.

"C’mon, it's fun!"

Louis said, pulling Aasim closer to him to give the shorter boy a small peck on the lips. Blush dusted Aasim's face and he looked to the side as Louis gave the others a triumphant grin.

Violet mimicked a loud gagging noise, curled up on a seat by herself.

"What, Vi? You jealous that Clem's not-"

Violet sprung to her feet expeditiously, fingers hovering over the handle of her meat cleaver threateningly as Louis spoke.

"Say another word- and I'll fuck you up."

She hissed, putting extra emphasis on the last three words. Louis shrank into Aasim's side, stifling a laugh. Clementine raised an eyebrow, considering asking Louis what he was going to say.

"If we don't start soon, I'm going to leave."

Mitch grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I guess I'll just.."

Marlon reached over Aasim and Louis and grabbed the cards. He pulled one out of the deck and flipped it over as Violet slowly lowered back into her seat, glaring at Louis. Marlon passed the cards to Brody and she flipped one over as Marlon had. The deck was passed through the others, ending with Louis.

"Aasim's got the lowest."

Brody remarked, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. Aasim groaned and set his card down next to him.

"And, I've got the highest."

Marlon said, sounding pleased as he held up a king of diamonds for the others to see. Mitch shifted in his seat but remained silent as Marlon continued.

"So Aasim, truth. Why do you  _ really  _ like Louis? I mean, he's super annoying."

Marlon leaned forward expectantly, Aasim giving Louis and uncomfortable glance.

"Most likely thinks he's hot. Probably got dropped on his head as a baby."

Violet snickered and Clementine flashed her a look of disapproval. 

"Well, even if that is the case... he's still pretty damn smart."

Louis said, elbowing Aasim lightly, making the boy's face redden once again.

"Still didn't answer, if you remain silent I'm going with Violet's.. eh..  _ theory. _ "

Marlon smirked.

"I- Uh- Hot? He's..."

Aasim fumbled with his words, flustered as Louis eyed him thoughtfully. The others stared intently at the two of them, most of them sporting amused grins.

"Well, I know how I can confirm."

Louis winked and Aasim's eyes flicked to him instantly.

"Wh-"

Aasim tried to question him but before he could manage Louis put a silencing finger to his lips and pulled him from off the couch.

"Lou, what're you doing?"

Marlon asked, entertained as Louis walked Aasim towards the school, Aasim turning back to the others with a bewildered expression.

"You don't think they're gonna..."

Brody said, looking to Marlon.

"What, fuck? As if, Louis doesn't know anything about that."

Violet replied blatantly, inspecting the rugged couch.

"Anyone know where Willy and the others are?"

Mitch asked, standing up.

Clementine tuned him out and took Aasim and Louis' absences as a good enough distraction for her to go ask Violet what Louis had been about to say earlier that day. She walked over to Violet and took a seat next to her before speaking.

"So, we got anything planned later?"

Clementine asked, cocking her head to the side. Violet turned to face her.

"You mean like, us? Or the group?"

She asked, rubbing her arm.

"The group, like hunting and stuff."

Clementine clarified, smiling at Violet.

"Oh, I think Marlon was gonna lead a hunt with a few others in our usual spot. Not sure when, though."

Violet said, sighing internally.

"Cool, what do you think is taking Louis and Aasim so long?"

Clementine said, looking out in the direction they had gone.

"Clem, it's been like 3 minutes- they'll be back."

Violet laughed softly.

"Oh yeah, reminds me... What was Louis going to say earlier?"

Clementine asked, watching violet flinch and frown.

"If it's uh- too personal I understand."

Clementine said, not wanting to intrude.

"Well, I guess I don't see the point of keeping secrets in the apocalypse.. Louis was just teasing. I guess he'll only tell you later if I don't first... I uh.."

Violet's voice lowered to a mumble.

"Yeah?.."

Clementine asked, leaning towards the girl.

"Ikindalikeyou.."

Violet said quickly, Clementine cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

She said, leaning even closer, she could notice Violet on the verge of trembling. "I like you, Clem." Violet muttered Clementine couldn't help but smile at the flustered blonde.

"Oh, I like you too, Vi."

Clementine said softly.

"And Louis was- what?"

Violet had seemed to think Clementine wouldn't respond and was caught off guard. She looked up to the other girl, eyes sparkling.

"Wait, really?"

She asked, the limited gap that had been between them disappearing as Clementine pulled her into a comfortable hug. Violet melted into it quickly and felt disappointed when Clementine leaned back. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short as Clementine pressed her lips into Violet's. Violet didn't kiss back, just stared at the brunette wide-eyed as she leaned back a second time. Now, clementine looked as though she was going to speak. This time, the interruption was Aasim and Louis returning.

Louis had a confident demeanour about him, head held high as he rejoined the others. Aasim, on the other hand, walked sluggishly towards the teens, face red and a small smile plastered onto it.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm hot."

Louis stated plainly, giving zero explanation to what may have happened between him and Aasim. Violet snorted, nervously placing her hand on Clementine's as Aasim joined everyone. An awkward silence filled the air as what remained of the group stared at each other, visibly confused.

"Okay, I can hear your thoughts already, we didn't.."

Aasim trailed off as he tried to speak up.

"Nah, just gave him a special smooch, if ya get me."

Louis wiggled his eyebrows and the group gave him repulsed looks, he even received a glare from Aasim.

"Let's get out of here, Clem."

Violet said, standing up and avoiding Louis' amused stare.

"Please."

Clementine giggled. She ignored Louis' cheers as it seemed to click they were still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, Thanks for reading! Sorry it kinda sucked, I'm very tired and lacking inspiration at the moment. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or requests in the comments!


End file.
